1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which such a process cartridge can removably be mounted. The "electrophotographic image forming apparatus" is an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming system and may include, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (such as a laser beam printer, LED printer and the like), an electrophotographic facsimile and an electrophotographic word processor.
The "process cartridge" may incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a charge means, a developing means or a cleaning means as a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted on an image forming apparatus, or may incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and at least one of a charge means, a developing means or a cleaning means as a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted on an image forming apparatus, or may incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least a developing means as a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted on an image forming apparatus. Since the process cartridge can be mounted on and dismounted from the image forming apparatus by the operator himself, the maintenance of the apparatus can be facilitated.
2. Related Background Art
In image forming apparatuses us ing a process cartridge, it is necessary to regulate a position and a posture of a process cartridge in a body of the image forming apparatus. That is to say, a position of a photosensitive drum of the process cartridge must be correctly determined with respect to the body of the im age forming apparatus. Thus, in general, cylindrical projections coaxial with a center line of the photosensitive drum protrude from both side (end) surfaces of the process cartridge and the cylindrical projections are received in positioning grooves of guide structures formed in the body of the image form ing apparatus, to thereby regulate the position of the process cartridge in the image forming apparatus. And, by abutting a regulating member provided on the body of the image forming apparatus against an upper portion of the process cartridge, the process cartridge is positioned in place (for example, see EP 520,802). This arrangement is excellent because the process cartridge can be positioned accurately with respect to the body of the image forming apparatus.